


to build a home

by wonderstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, no beta we die like robins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstars/pseuds/wonderstars
Summary: If you had told him five years ago that Atsumu— an annoying bastard who doesn't even know how to organize his closet—and Sakusa—Mr. Clean reincarnated—would end up together and with two cats, Osamu would've taken you to a psychiatrist.or, Osamu witnessing Atsumu and Sakusa being parents to two fur babies
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjar/gifts), [sakukiyomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakukiyomi/gifts).



> UM...this was written based off a weirdly vivid dream. Kiyoomi and Meg are not my cats...
> 
> zay and meg if you are reading this...this is for you
> 
> anyway this was unedited so...enjoy?

Osamu let's himself into the apartment, balancing the box of onigiri in his hand with practiced expertise. The plastic bag holding some pickled plums rustles as he opens the door, but doesn't spill. 

He steps into the genkan to take off his shoes and is immediately greeted by the pitter-patter of paws on the hardwood floor. A grey and white kitten stares at him.

"Oi, Kiyoomi, where's yer piece of shit dad, huh?" Osamu asks. The kitten gives him a soft meow, rubbing her head against his hand when he pets her. 

A loud screech comes from the kitchen, startling the peace. Kiyoomi, all of a sudden, looks like she's going to cry as she meows towards the sound. 

"And then there's Meg. I was wondering where she was." 

If you had told him five years ago that Atsumu— an annoying bastard who doesn't even know how to organize his closet—and Sakusa—Mr. Clean reincarnated—would end up together and with two cats, Osamu would've taken you to a psychiatrist. 

There was no way in hell that Sakusa would willingly share the same space with someone like 'Tsumu, let alone have two kittens on top of it. And to think, this was the same person who avoided crowds and carried a disinfectant bottle everywhere. 

Another screech comes from the kitchen, this time a little louder. Osamu sighs, picking up Kiyoomi with his unoccupied hand. 

"Let's go see what yer sister is yelling about now." 

Kiyoomi and Meg were the newest additions to the household. Not counting the ungodly amount of succulents that Hinata gifted them as a housewarming party, they were the closest thing that Atsumu and Sakusa had as children. 

Kiyoomi, a gray and white tabby, was nothing like her namesake. She was gentle, sweet, and looked like she was about to cry every time someone raised their voice at her. Meg, gray and black with some spots of white, was more like 'Tsumu—perpetually distressed and overly dramatic. 

They adopted them two months ago, but didn't tell anyone until a drunken post of Sakusa holding the two fur babies was posted on Atsumu's social media. Osamu was a little worried, because Atsumu couldn't even take care of himself let alone two kittens, but he figured that Sakusa had it handled. 

He walks into the kitchen to see Meg on the ground, poking her empty bowl of food. Osamu remembered seeing Atsumu and Sakusa's shoes in the genkan, so they must be home. Why was Meg's bowl empty? He checked the time. 10 A.M. They should be awake by now. 

Meg yowls at the sight of him, running around his legs. Kiyoomi meows down at her sister, wriggling in his hand until he puts her down. 

"Okay, okay. Geez, I'll get you your food. You really are your father's daughter," Osamu grumbles. He sets down the onigiri and pickled plums on the table before he heads to where Sakusa kept the cat food. There's an assortment of high-end food, organized in little boxes. 

"Yer dads really spoil the two of you, huh?" He says to the two kittens, who were by their balls, watching him. Meg meows impatiently, sounding just like 'Tsumu did when he was hungry and begging for food. "Yeah, yeah. I got it." 

The two cats were sated and fed by the time Atsumu and Sakusa showed up. If the messy hair, rumpled clothing, and the fresh marks on their skin meant anything, Osamu chose not to think about it. 

"Mornin'," Osamu greets from the table. "I fed your daughters for ya." 

"Aw, thanks 'Samu," Atsumu picks up Kiyoomi and gives her a kiss on her head. "Yer the best uncle ever." 

Sakusa only nods in thanks, grabbing Meg and heading to the couch. 

"Omi-kun's a little tired out," Atsumu tells him as he makes coffee, a smug smirk on his face.

Osamu makes a face, "I don't want to know about yer sex life." 

"Yer loss," Atsumu sniffs indignantly. 

Osamu watches as he goes to make coffee, Kiyoomi still in his hand. There's a calmness to him that he hasn't seen before, a kind of peace that he never thought he'd attribute to his brother. Looking at him now, in his apartment with his boyfriend and their two cats, Atsumu looked happy. 

"What?" Atsumu asks. Osamu blinks at him. Shit, he got caught staring.

"Thinking about yer weight gain," Osamu says. Atsumu lets out a sound similar to the one Meg had been making just an hour before. 

"Omi-kun, 'Samu just called me fat! Defend my honor!" He yells to his boyfriend. Sakusa doesn't answer. 

"Omi-kun!" Atsumu walks to the living room, Osamu close behind him. On the couch, curled up with Meg sitting near his face, was Sakusa, fast asleep. Osamu leans against the doorway of the kitchen, watching as Atsumu flops down on top of the other man, whining.

Watching the two of them, Osamu felt that peace wash over him again. As Sakusa pushes Atsumu to the floor, grumbling about how heavy he was, and cuddles with both kittens, he realizes what this felt like. It felt like Osamu was watching the end of a rom-com, when the two main characters finally got their heads out of their asses and confessed. It's a feeling of satisfaction, the satisfaction that can only come from watching someone else be happy. 

Without Osamu knowing it, Atsumu had built himself a home. And sometimes a home can be two cats, a temperamental setter, and a clean-freak spiker.

**Author's Note:**

> lol follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WONDERDU0?s=09).


End file.
